Aniline compounds are an important class of chemical raw material. They are widely used in antioxidant, dye intermediates, imaging materials, pharmaceuticals and pesticide chemicals Aniline compounds are mainly prepared by reducing aromatic nitro compounds. At present, the methods of industrially reducing aromatic nitro compounds to produce aniline compounds mainly include metal reduction, alkali sulfide reduction, catalytic hydrogenation reduction, hydrazine hydrate reduction and electrochemical reduction. In these methods, the hydrazine hydrate reduction method is environmentally friendly and easy to operate, but the deficiency is that it needs a precious metal catalyst, a long time to react, and a large amount of non-environmentally friendly solvent. Patent Document CN105669338 and Document published in Green Chem. 2016, 18, 2435-2442 both reported a method of reducing a series of aromatic nitro compounds by using molybdenum oxide as metal catalyst and hydrazine hydrate as a reducing agent. Although the catalytic system provided by this method can catalyze the reduction of simple nitro-compounds such as nitrobenzene into aniline compounds, there are also obvious defects: one is that the catalyst molybdenum oxide need to be special prepared into MoO2 nanoparticles, for example, need to be reduction prepared at high temperature of 350-600° C., and under hydrogen atmosphere. Or other strong conditions, such as hydration preparation for a long time at 160-250° C. autoclave; reduction with N2/H2 at 500° C. high temperature then treat with strong corrosive KF. The preparation conditions of MoO2 nanoparticles are very demanding and very dangerous, which is difficult to obtain. Secondly, the amount of catalyst is large, the amount of charging molar ratio in nitrobenzene reduction is as high as 31%, and the charging mass ratio is 32%, which is far away from the requirement of the amount of catalyst. Third, the recovery and reuse of catalyst is not so good, and the best times of recycling do not exceed 3 times. All these existing defects greatly limit the practical application of this method in industrialization. The main reasons for these shortcomings are: On the one hand, self-made molybdenum oxide catalyst needs strict preparation, the preparation process is not easy to control, the prepared catalyst component is not certain, and the stable catalytic performance cannot be guaranteed. On the other hand, as the charging molar amount of catalyst is over 30%, it is not suitable to be used as catalyst. There are problems in the selection of catalyst and catalytic system. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a new method for green and efficient synthesis of aniline compounds which is easier to be applied in industrialization.